prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Chikurun
is a bee like flower fairy who works for Deusmast. Chikurun is the sidekick of Orba and spies on the Pretty Cure to gain information on them. Chikurun uses the old-fashioned masculine pronoun oira (おいら) to refer to themselves, which implies that they are from the countryside. Appearance Chikurun appears young, in proportion similar to Ha-chan's third form and has the physical characteristics of a cartoony bee, such as in colours, wings and antennae. Unlike Ha-chan's four butterfly-like wings, Chikurun has only two wings. As a bee has four wings as well, this inaccurate, but in this case, a bee's usual tugged together wings are simplified into a single wing for a cleaner design. Chikurun has sharp golden eyes and a tiny fang that peaks from the left side of their mouth. Their nose is like a small button. Beneath Chikurun's yellow beanie, a bit of short brown hair is visible. Chikurun wears brown-yellow striped dungarees, and under it, a dark brown tank top. Chikurun's gloves and shoes are both the same orange color. History Chikurun appears first in episode 34, together with Orba. In episode 35, Chikurun spies on the Pretty Cures to gain information on them. The immediate focus on Mofurun is incidental and based on a misconception when observing Izayoi Riko trying to become student council president. However, Chikurun ends up being right. Mofurun has great importance to the power of the Cures as, without her, they cannot transform. Chikurun draws a picture of Mofurun and shows it to Orba along with their report. While Benigyo questions the usefulness of Chikurun's report, Orba takes it seriously and targets Mofurun in the subsequent episode. In episode 36, Chikurun gets caught by the Pretty Cures after stealing their pancakes, but is also introduced to them that way. Chikurun, pretending to be unrelated to the villains, befriends Mofurun and learns the truth about her being a talking plushie. After Chikurun's report, Orba targets Mofurun and decides to capture her, but his plans are thwarted by Pretty Cure at the end of the episode. The Cures shield Chikurun from being hit by Donyokubaru attacks during the fight, and Chikurun thanks them for this. Personality Chikurun is earnest in their resolution to help Orba out. Observant, but focuses with overt seriousness on things that some others would call silly or irrelevant. Even with the drawing Chikurun did of Mofurun, effort seems to have been put into it, as it's coloured and depicts her in a cute pose. Yet, a serving of Chikurun's favourite, honey, is enough to distract Chikurun from their task, as they've been easily captured by the Pretty Cures due to stealing a pancake snack. Chikurun tries to be casual, but body language and behaviour show they are highly emotive, easily startled and not very good at lying. Chikurun is often caught in casually telling the truth, only to realize that that would reveal their intentions, and twisting the sentence in a different direction. Chikurun also shows a bit of an insecure side and tries to avoid conflict. They are immediately apologetic and cry while bowing their head after being captured by the Cures, and act the same towards Orba when he caught Chikurun talking badly about him behind his back. Relationships *'Mofurun': Since Chikurun wants to gain information for Orba, the Pretty Cure are approached. As Mofurun is the mascot of the heroes, and Chikurun the mascot of the villains, Chikurun ends up interacting with her in comedic ways. The two get along immediately and connect over their favourite food, honey. *'Orba': They act as Orba's spy and Orba refers to them as a friend. Orba also takes Chikurun seriously and considers what they gather valuable information and shows Chikurun respect that way. Still, if Chikurun asserts themself (such as calling Orba "bothersome"), he appears displeased and somewhat threatening. He also does not care if Chikurun is in danger due to his Donyokubaru attacks, which leads to Pretty Cure having to shield Chikurun. In episode 42, it was revealed that they started working for Orba so he wouldn't tell their queen that they were lazing around while the other fairies were gathering honey. *'Benigyo & Shakince': Benigyo feels information gathering is pointless and that Chikurun's report is childish and not to be taken seriously. Shakince interrupts Chikurun, which discourages the fairy for a moment. Trivia *Chikurun is the second villain to be a bee, preceded by Bunbee. *"Chiku" comes from the Japanese phrase of an itching or prickling sensation. "Run" is probably a suffix to make it a name, much like Mofurun's name. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots